


Angel of Death

by MadDogMajima



Series: Reign in Blood [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood and Gore, Despair, F/F, Non-Consensual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogMajima/pseuds/MadDogMajima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her beloved liked her naked body, no matter how fat, or dirty it had become; she wouldn’t have minded the tangled hair, the dry blood under her nails, the ragged uniform that had covered her body before she tossed it on a garbage pile several weeks earlier.</p><p>Her beloved accepted her as she was, and now it was time to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Death

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found some will to continue this series!
> 
> It is generally accepted, at least from my experience, that Mikan was the one trying to have children with Junko's corpse, and I decided to expand the idea and give it life.
> 
> This is unlike anything I've written, I hope I did a good job in depicting despair!Mikan as accurately as possible. As always, English is not my native language and any feedback is appreciated!

The needle penetrated her own skin right below the belly button. She pulled it out after the whole amount of anaesthetic had been injected deep into her muscle, beneath all that fat.

«Disgusting, disgusting pig.»

Behind her, the man was still struggling to break free; the hospital bed creaked because of his sharp movements. It had been a good idea, tying him up with the same restraints the hospital personnel used to strap lunatics to their beds. And indeed, what else could he be, if not a lunatic, for refusing to accept his immense luck? Picked at random on the street, destined to be the undeserving but necessary father of true love.

He was stubborn and refused to understand, no matter how many times Tsumiki Mikan reiterated the concept. He kept trying to yell for help, despite the whole bandage roll she had stuffed into his mouth that, at the moment, was dripping saliva.

«Let’s play a game, why don’t you STAY PUT, SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND WAIT FOR ME TO FUCK YOU, GODDAMMIT?!» If that had not convinced him, the hammer blow to his knee did its job just fine «There. Was it that hard for your tiny little brain?» She let the hammer slip from her hand and fall on the floor, and for a moment indulged in the newly found silence.

The air in the operating room was chilly, a gentle wind caressed her naked skin. She pretended that her beloved’s hands were cold and soft. Her beloved liked her naked body, no matter how fat, or dirty it had become, she wouldn’t have minded the tangled hair, the dry blood under her nails, the ragged uniform that covered her body before she threw it on a garbage pile several weeks earlier. Her beloved accepted her as she was, and now it was time to return the favor.

«Soon, my love, your DNA will carry on in flesh and blood. Please, allow me to have a tiny part of you inside my disgusting body.»

The other savages did not understand. They had desecrated her flawless body like starving vultures, grabbing at random whatever chunk of meat their hands laid on; arm, both eyes, bones, liver, scalp, feet… Only Mikan had been considerate. Only Mikan had made the right decision for her beloved to live on.

From the transparent tank, Enoshima Junko’s uterus and ovaries stared back at her. The ice had melted long before Mikan found a fitting hospital, but her beloved’s organs still had a wonderful dark pink shade, even though the water was murky, and a layer of light brown stood between Mikan and the object of her desire.

Mikan’s hand ran swiftly between her thighs «My beloved…» she shivered. Her fingertips met the slippery surface of her flesh «My beloved who was there to give this disgusting pig every undeserved care. My beloved who loved me so much… Who raised me from the mud.» she fell on her knees.

The man behind her gasped, then coughed: he was trying to break free again.

«WHY? WHY THE FUCK CAN’T YOU STAY PUT?!»

The hammer was in her hand again, and three seconds later it shattered the mirror beside the bed. A shard of glass entered the man’s cheek, another one his shoulder.

«See? Wasn’t that difficult to SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP BEING A FUCKING NUISANCE? Do you know how many disgusting creatures like you would beg to stick their dick inside a nurse?!»

No answer, just a silent nod.

«Great, then shut that goddamn trap and wait.»

Her beloved waited for her, silently, to turn back «I’m sorry I kept you waiting, my love.»

The room had suddenly become hot, tiny drops of sweat fell down her body. In contrast, the scalpel she grabbed was freezing cold.

«Please forgive me if I make any mistake, okay my dear? We will be one soon.»

Mikan made a shallow cut on her belly, from which little blood spilled out. She poked at it with her nails, spread it, pushed a fingertip between the uneven edges. Nothing, as if that wasn’t really her body «Soon, my love. Soon...»

An inch or two beneath her belly button, to the left. That was where the blade hit. Blood poured out, stained her hand, made her grasp on the tool slippery; yet, not even a trace of pain. Mikan, content with the oblique cut, threw the scalpel across the room. Somewhere behind her, the man gasped in pain.

«Yes, yes… Just a little bit.» In the mirror she could see her own insides slipping out, useless. Finally, through sticky and smelly chunks of flesh, she found what she was looking for.

«Scissors… Scissors!»

Mikan stumbled forward. The rusty pair was on the table, beside her beloved.

«Why? Why won’t you stay in place, goddammit?!» she gave up trying to keep her intestines inside and leaped towards the scissors. Stupid blood made her hold more and more unsteady, but at last they were in her hands. A few squishing, disgusting noises later, and her own reproductive organs were tossed on the floor and ended their short journey with a _splat_ on the garbage strewn tiles.

Next, with all the care in the world, Mikan lifted what was left of her beloved from the water tank.

«Now… Now… My dear, my only love...» Her vision went black for a moment. When she came to, she was back on her knees, her beloved in one hand and needle and thread in the other. Beneath her, a pool of blood and meat.

«This useless garbage has made a mess, but now there’s more room for my beloved, right here...»

She squinted her eyes, wondering why the world was foggy «Yes, just… just a minute more… There! The perfect spot for you.» Then, Mikan pushed her annoying, smelly insides back in place «I’m sorry, my dear… You’ll have to share me with my nasty organs. But you will accept and forgive me no matter what, right?»

Mikan concentrated, and even though her fingers were trembling, she closed the cut with a few stitches, but the blood seemed to have no intention to stop. She stitched and stitched, until her belly was a mess of thread, dirt and blood.

«There, there, my love...» she cupped her belly between her hands. Her breath was fast, her voice no more than a whisper. Tears rolled down her face; she was crying: she and her beloved were finally one. What had only been a sweet dream until not long ago, was now a solid reality: she would bear the child of her beloved, so that her immortal soul could carry on.

«They’ll be beautiful, my dear… just like you… your...» she tried to stand up, but her knees failed her. Mikan slipped on the blood and collapsed to the floor. Warm blood coming from inside her nose seeped between her lips. Her whole face pulsed, following the rhythm of every heart beat.

One hand after the other, and then pull: Mikan dragged her bleeding body towards the mattress. She grabbed the iron bar first, then the dirty sheets that formed a mess on the stained mattress. She was finally on the bed now, carving deep holes into the man’s leg with her fingernails.

His useless, dumb pleads for help irritated her. Why couldn’t he just UNDERSTAND? The greatness, the immense luck he had to fall for her trap?

«You worthless...» Mikan reached for his hips and dug his flesh with her nails «Stupid...» she spread her legs, struggling to keep her balance «PIG!» she extracted the scalpel that had ended up in the man’s shoulder «Come on!»

It took a moment for her hazy brain to realize he was not looking at her. His eyes filled with hope, he was gazing past her shoulder.

There wasn’t nearly enough time: before she could turn around, the needle of a syringe was pushed deep inside her neck.

\---

«What’s with these freaks and their fetish for guts?» 

«It doesn’t matter!» Will she survive? 

«She’ll be better than that poor man. Now, let’s go.»


End file.
